Journey to the Past
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Set after Criss-Crossed (season 6) - Melinda Halliwell has been in hiding, leading those fighting Wyatt and the evil he has now created and thus caused the destruction of San Francisco. However when Wyatt, tries to make her take him to the past as well; so that he can once again bring Chris back. Melinda manages to escape and then along with her brother seeks refugee in the past.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This has been sitting on my computer, for quite literally, years. I started writing this back during season 6 airing for me in Australia, and then shortly after started also as well writing my Trinity stories (the first one which is also a work in progress on here). But over the years, I got more invested in writing other fanfiction, mainly for Glee; and the other series that I loved to write fell by the wayside in terms of my passion for them.  
_ _However that has since returned, after rewatching Charmed, and I have found myself wanting to put these stories out there._

 _So this takes place during season 6, and sees more as to what was really going on in the future where Wyatt, was evil and had turned San Francisco into a place that was how we saw it in the episode Criss-Crossed. It takes place after that episode, and I am then going to be taking liberties in placing Melinda; into all episodes that therefore happened after this one._

 _Hope you all enjoy this, and you know what to do at the end; leave a review if you like it, or drop a follow or fave so you know when more chapters are put up.  
Thanks for reading and I will catch you all on the flip side soon.  
Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

In the year, 2025. 19 year old Melinda Prudence Halliwell was standing on what was left of the Golden Gate Bridge in her home town of San Francisco. She knew how dangerous it was for her to be out in the open, when he could easily sense her, but she had gone past being frightened of him. Now all she wanted was him gone, dead, or if it was at all possible, back to being the big brother who at one stage use to protect from the demons and the bad stuff, and not be the one causing it all.

Melinda closed her eyes, and tried to focus her mind on the one person who knew what it was like to have an older brother who was so hell bent on killing everyone close to them, her other older brother Chris.

He had gone to the past six months ago, and Melinda had no idea if he was safe or not. She took a deep breath and tried to use her white lighter sensing powers, and then her witch connection with Chris, but she came up with nothing, and reopened her eyes, and looked over San Francisco.

The once beautiful city, now lay in ruins, the bridge which she was standing on, was hanging in pieces, the parks were all destroyed and the city as a whole was scared; scared of Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. The first born of the Charmed ones. The so called twice blessed of the line, the holy grail of witches, the most powerful witch ever to walk this earth.

Tears started running down her face, and she heard the familiar sound of orbing behind her and not even bothering to turn around, Melinda knew instantly who it was. "Wyatt"

"Sister, I was wondering where you were" said Wyatt, as Melinda turned and looked at him. "Where's Chris?"

"Why would I know where Chris is" replied Melinda, crossing her arms across her chest and hoping to all that was still left good in the world, that he'd not be able to tap into her mind.

"Because we both know the connection that you two share" said Wyatt, with a smile to her. "So come on tell me"

"Go to hell Wy, I'm not telling you anything" said Melinda, as Wyatt grabbed her arm; causing her to scream out in pain. "Oww"

"It's Lord Wyatt, Lord Wyatt" yelled Wyatt, looking to his little baby sister with a look of pure evil.

"Yeah, well Lord Wyatt, can kiss my orbs" said Melinda, and went to orb away, but found that she couldn't and looked to her older brother, terrified. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, my power is just greater than yours and soon you're going to realize it" said Wyatt, and orbed himself and Melinda away from the bridge.

#JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP#

Orbing back to the manor's attic with Melinda, or as it was now known the Halliwell Memorial Museum, a shrine that Wyatt kept to his family; or so he wanted people to believe. Melinda looked to her older brother, and around the attic that she had once called home and with him had many wonderful memories of growing up.

"What do you want with me Wyatt?" asked Melinda, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Sit" said Wyatt, materializing a chair into the attic, and pushing Melinda on to it, and she just looked at him, as he also with rope he summoned as well; telekinetically tied her to the chair. "Now Minnie, tell me, where is Chris"

"Don't call me that, you have no right to call me that" said Melinda, shaking her head and looking down as she felt more tears coming; at hearing the nickname that Piper had given her as a little girl, and something to this day those of her family that were left would still call her.

"Chris calls you that all the time" said Wyatt, and Melinda looked up to him with a laugh.

"Yeah well him I like" said Melinda, and Wyatt started to telekinetically choke his younger sister. "Wyatt, please don't" she asked, as she struggled to breathe; the oldest Halliwell then stopping the choke hold on her.

"Where is Chris?" asked Wyatt, once again as his lowered his fist and crossed his arms in front of his chest and looking to her.

"I don't know, I don't know" said Melinda, shaking her head. "I haven't heard from him in like six months"

"That's a lie, and I know you do know" said Wyatt, as Melinda looked at him. "You know that he is in the past, and you know the spell he used to get there"

"The past" feigned Melinda, and Wyatt looked to her. "He just told me he had to go, and I don't honestly know where that is" said Melinda, as Wyatt raised his fist again and gave his little sister a smile.

"He came back here you know, last week" said Wyatt.

"What?" asked Melinda, looking to him, shocked by the statement.

"Oh, didn't he look for poor little Minnie, and make sure that she was okay?" asked Wyatt, with a chuckle, as Melinda looked away from him. "Guess we know now what he really thinks of you. Stupid worthless little sister, who only ever got in the way"

"Chris is a lot smarter then you, and knew that if he looked for me, it would only alert you to where I was" said Melinda, as Wyatt choked her again.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Wyatt, as Melinda gasped as she struggled to get her breath.

"Wyatt, please. You don't want to kill me. I know you don't" said Melinda and Wyatt stopped the choke hold on her.

"You're right, I don't. So you are going to go and get Chris and bring him back here" said Wyatt, as Melinda shook her head, and Wyatt went to choke her again. "Bianca failed and died, because of her stupidity, but you're not that naïve, and Chris will listen to you"

"Bianca is dead, you killed Chris's fiancée" said Melinda, looking at the man who was supposed to be her brother; but who she knew now really had become a cold hearted killer and seemed to not have any care in the world.

"Actually, it's Chris's fault that she is dead, but not let's get into the details" said Wyatt, and Melinda just looked at him; knowing how devastated Chris must now be to know that another of the people he loved, had been killed and taken from him. "Now, how about you recite the spell, and open the portal to the past".

"Why don't you" replied Melinda, sarcastically, as Wyatt once again chocked her. "Wyatt" she said gasping for breathe and looking to him, as he let go somewhat of the hold but not completely. "Christopher took the spell out of the book, and I do not know it. But I know you do" said Wyatt, as he continued choking her.

"No, I don't" replied Melinda, as she gasped for air, trying to figure out how she would get out of her predicament now, and wonder too if she soon would also be dead along with so many others; and not ever have a chance to see Chris again.

"Of course you do" said Wyatt, stopping the choke and telekinetically flinging her and the chair into the wall of the attic; which resulted in the chair breaking and Melinda able to get up and stand.

"Don't make me hurt you Minnie" said Wyatt, as she looked to her older brother, and also noticing as well that her arm was bleeding from a cut. "But the longer you make me wait, the more painful it will be for you" said Wyatt.

" _A time for everything, and to everything it's place_ " said Melinda, taking a deep breath. " _Return what has been moved through time and space_ " she recited, hoping that the triquetra on the wall would not open a portal to the past, as Wyatt looked at the wall, only to see that it didn't create a portal.

"That didn't work" said Wyatt, looking at her and shaking his head. "Try another one"

"That's the only past spell I know" replied Melinda, with a small voice, and not looking up at him as she looked to the ground.

"Think harder Melinda, I know you know the one Chris used" said Wyatt, as he moved closer to her once more, and grabbed her by the arm again.

"But I don't" replied Melinda, shaking her head, as Wyatt slapped her across the face, and she grimaced in pain, from that and her arm.

"Well write one that will get us there" said Wyatt, and Melinda just looked at him; too scared now to even speak. "Chris is coming back here whether he likes it or not" he continued, as Melinda nodded and Wyatt let go of his grip on her arm. "I'm going to go and get some my men, to come back with us, and when I get back I expect to go immediately"

"Yes Lord Wyatt" replied Melinda, bowing to him, ever so slightly as Wyatt gave a nod, replying. "Good" before he orbed out of the attic.

Taking a deep breath and walking over to the wall with the triquetra, and placing her hand on it; Melinda whispered _"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within in my mind. Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time"_

The triquetra glowing then briefly for a second, and Melinda then stepping through the wall and disappearing into the past.

* * *

 _End Note: What are people thoughts on this?! As I said in the top note, this has been sitting on my computer now for 15 years - and actually it was on my computer before I have the computer I have now, but I transferred all my old stories over to the new one, as they do bring me such comfort to write._

 _Anyway, drop me a review if you like it, a fave or a follow - and also as well any ideas on what you think might jut happen as well with Melinda in the past, and how she and Chris are both going to be able to keep up the charade of not being Halliwell's._

 _Until next time,_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N : Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows on this story so far. I can't promise now quickly I will update the next chapter; as with so many ideas going through my head at the moment it's all very confusing up there, and also as well it's getting close to Christmas too. But fingers crossed for regular updates._

 _Any characters from Charmed don't belong to me; however any mention of any characters that you don't recognize, belong to me and cannot be used without my permission.  
_ _  
_ _Thanks for reading, and you know what to do at the end if you like the story._

 _Love, KJ  
_ _xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Materializing out of the wall, what felt like only moments later after stepping into it, Melinda looked around the attic that she now stood in.

"Oh please tell me it worked" she said as she walked over to where the book was now sitting on its stand, and opened it and flicked through a couple of pages, and finding that it was minus that of the stuff she did know was written in the future by her mom and aunts, about one of their final battles; that if where she was in the time she was now, was still to come about.

"I did it" said Melinda with a small laugh to herself and then closed her eyes to sense Chris, and upon doing so orbed out of the attic, to reunite with her other older brother who she not seen for the last six months, upon his leaving of the future that they were both from.

#JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP#

Downstairs in the kitchen of the Halliwell manor, Chris was trying to convince Piper to get Paige and Phoebe who had just recently moved out, to move back in.

"They deserve normal lives, Chris" said Piper.

"No Piper, you don't understand. The three of you are meant to be here in the manor for another couple of years" replied Chris, and she looked to him.

"Well maybe this was one of the things that needed to change, was for all of us to live normal lives" said Piper, as Chris looked to her shaking his head.

"No it's not. You don't know what is at stake here" said Chris.

"Care to tell me then" said Piper, looking at him.

"You know I can't tell you, if you know too much it will change what is meant to be" said Chris, as white lights appeared in the kitchen, and both he and Piper looked at the figure materializing from them.

"What the…."said Piper, and went to freeze Melinda, and Chris quickly realizing who it was, said "Piper wait, don't", as Melinda orbed out again, before then reorbing in and hiding behind Chris.

"It's okay Piper, I know her" said Chris, looking to her as Melinda looked out from behind Chris at the woman who in a few years time would become her mom.

"Know who?" asked Piper, as Chris turned and looked at Melinda.

"Hey, it's okay" said Chris, as Melinda nodded. "Piper won't hurt you" he continued, and Melinda step out from behind Chris, looking to Piper with a small smile.

"She's from the future" said Chris, looking to his mother and then quickly to his little sister.

"Future" said Piper, as Chris nodded as Melinda looked at Piper. "You're a whitelighter from the future?"

"Actually, I'm Chris's sister" said Melinda, and Piper looked to her shocked by the statement and then to Chris, who they had come to know still had a lot of secrets.

"Minnie" said Chris. "Can you for once just keep quiet", as Piper asked, looking to Melinda. "You're his sister?"

 _"Sorry"_ said Melinda, looking to Chris with a small smile, and telepathically telling her older brother of her regretful slip up, as Chris gave a small sigh, and looked to Piper.

"Yeah she's my little sister" said Chris, with a nod. "And therefore a witch also"

"And she can also orb as well, I see" said Piper, as both Chris and Melinda nodded. "Wow, you just never mentioned you have a little sister"

"Didn't see the need for you to know, as you're not meant to know too much about the future" said Chris, looking at Melinda, who rolled her eyes slightly at her older brother; seeing that his neurosis hadn't changed coming to the past, but probably had become even more so.

"Well it's very lovely too meet you" said Piper, looking to Melinda with a smile; as Melinda looked to her with a nod. "I'm sorry I don't know what your name is"

 _"Don't say it"_ said Chris, tapping into Melinda's mind; knowing full well if she was to say her real name then it would be a dead giveaway as to who she potentially really was, and who he was also.

"You can call me Minnie" said Melinda, looking to Piper with a small smile, as Chris gave a small sigh of relief, upon hearing her state that of Piper's childhood nickname for her.

"Minnie" said Piper, as Melinda looked to her nodding.

"Umm, yeah, it's what my mom calls me, Minnie Mouse" said Melinda.

"Your family" said Piper, looking to her and then Chris. "I got the impression when you first got here, that you didn't have one from what you said" she continued. "But now we find out you have a sister"

"I, ummm was trying to motivate you" replied Chris, with a small nod as Melinda looked to her older brother also. "You know to battle the titans"

"Right" said Piper, with a nod also and then looked back to Melinda. "As long as you don't mind me calling you, what your mom calls you"

"Everyone does, so it's okay" said Melinda, with a small laugh, as Chris laughed with a nod; knowing that to be very true; and also then as well noticing the cut on Melinda's upper arm that she had gotten battling with Wyatt.

"Are you okay, Minnie?" asked Chris, as Melinda followed his gaze to her arm.

"Yeah, it's nothing. It's fine" replied Melinda, with a nod and Chris looked at his younger sister.

"It's not nothing, Minnie" said Chris, as Melinda looked at him. "Did he do this to you?" he asked, as Melinda gave a small nod. "I swear to god, I will kill him"

"Chris, no you won't" said Melinda, shaking her head; as Piper asked, "He, who?"

"Umm, evil guy in the future. Nothing for you to worry about" said Chris, quickly looking to her.

"Well if someone is hurting your family Chris, I think you should do something about it" said Piper. "

Yeah, believe me that's what I'm trying to do" replied Chris, with a nod and Piper looked to him with a small smile, before looking to Melinda.

"We'll get Leo to heal it for you later, when he brings back Wyatt" said Piper, with a nod; Melinda looking to her.

"Really it's fine. I have a lot of old battle wounds" replied Melinda, with a small smile to her also.

"Still, we can heal that one for you at least" said Piper, as Melinda nodded, knowing in a way that it was really pointless to argue with Piper over this. "Do you mind if I talk with Chris in private?"

"No, of course not. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do" said Piper.

"Yeah, we do" said Chris, with a nod, as Piper nodded also, before Chris and Melinda orbed out of the kitchen.

"Something in the future, has those two really scared" said Piper, and went back to her cooking; waiting for the others to arrive home from where they were, to tell them about their newest visitor from the future.

#JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP#

Back in the future; Wyatt along with his loyal followers got back to the attic of the Halliwell museum manor.

"I thought you said your sister was here" said one of the higher level followers of Wyatt, and he looked to him with a glare.

"She was" growled Wyatt. "That little no good for nothing, little witch"

"We'll find her, my lord" said another of the ones who had come into the attic with him.

"Find her, and bring her to me" said Wyatt, with a nod. "And then I'm going to take great pleasure in killing my little sister"

"Yes, my lord" said the first who had spoken; those who had come with him then shimmering out of the attic; and Wyatt heading over to the book, to see if he could find another way to find his little sister, not knowing that she had also headed to the past to help Chris in trying to create a future where he wasn't the lord of all evil.

* * *

 _End Note: Thanks for reading, and hopefully there will be another update on this soon; and maybe also as well soon the next story in the "Trinity" series that I am also in the midst of working on._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves on this story so far. This has been in my head for so long now, and getting back into rewatching Charmed, has made me really want to get this story out there.  
_ _I do make mention of a few future characters - taking from my take on who I name the children of the other Charmed ones, apart from Piper, as well as giving another character a name that is not in connection to the character's name from the comics, but instead choosing my own name for them.  
_ _The OC characters belong to me, but all characters you recognize from the show belong to the creators and I am just playing with them for fun.  
_

 _Thanks, for reading,  
_ _Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Orbing up to and the rematerializing in the attic of Halliwell manor; Melinda looked to her older brother, and gave a small sigh.

"I'm sorry" she said, as Chris looked to her; confused as to why she'd be saying that.

"Why?" he asked, as Melinda gave him a small smile.

"Saying I was your sister, in front of mom. I shouldn't have done that" she replied, as Chris gave the smallest of laughs and also smile to his younger sister.

No, it's okay, I'm just glad you're safe" said Chris shaking his head and also hugging his little sister. "We just can't let them know that your name is really Melinda" said Chris, as Melinda nodded returning the hug to her older brother.

"Kind of a giveaway you think, the connection" said Melinda, as Chris also nodded.

"Yeah, so if anyone asks your last name is Perry" he replied, as Melinda gave a laugh.

"Perry, you seriously did not just go with your middle name as to what your last name is" said Melinda, shaking her head.

"Well, it's not like I could say, hey I'm Chris Halliwell now was it and not have it be really obvious as to who then I really am" replied Chris, with a small laugh, and smile to the younger of the three Halliwell's born to Piper and Leo.

"No, I guess not" replied Melinda, giving a small sigh. "Lucky, that your middle name was an easy one to convert to a last name then, huh"

"Yeah, and mom wanting me to have a P name" said Chris, as Melinda gave a small nod and smile to him.

"Are you okay, with all this?" asked Chris, as Melinda looked to her brother. "Seeing mom, after all this time; after seven years"

"I will admit, it was so weird and also so sad at the same time, to see her" replied Melinda, as Chris gave a nod. "But I know why you came back here, and what we are also trying to prevent as well"

"Just seeing them all, I got to tell you Minnie" said Chris, as Melinda looked to him. "It's going to be hard"

"I know" replied Melinda, with a small smile to him. "But I've become a lot stronger, Chris. This isn't going to faze me, I can do this" she continued, as Chris looked to her with a nod, before she also added quietly. "I'm sorry about Bianca"

"You heard, what happened?" asked Chris, as Melinda looked to him with small nod.

"She wasn't evil you know that, she was just trying to infiltrate Wyatt" replied Melinda.

"Yeah, I know" said Chris, with a small sigh. "So you know I was back there recently"

"Only when Wyatt told me earlier, apart from that I didn't realize" said Melinda.

"I didn't want him to get you or any of the other in the Resistance" said Chris as Melinda looked to him with a nod. "And also as well, it's not like I was there a long time to go and check up on what had been happening"

"It's fine Chris" she replied, offering her older brother a small smile. "He got Andie and Gina though, about a month ago"

"No" replied Chris, shaking his head as Melinda nodded.

"I'm sorry Chris, they're dead" she replied, to her older brother, as he went and sat on the sofa that was up in the attic.

"The others though, they're okay?" he asked, with a small sigh, rubbing his face; the tiredness of being in the past for as long as he had been and also the keeping of lies, taking a toll on him.

"Well as okay as can they all can be, hiding and living under ground" said Melinda, and Chris looked to her with a nod, knowing full well what it was like to have been living in hiding from Wyatt and his rule. "Junior and Seth are handling things though hopefully, whilst I'm gone" continued Melinda, as she went and also sat on the sofa as well. "However, they probably at the moment have no idea what has happened; unless Wyatt somehow manages to get word out that I have escaped too"

"They're going to be worried about you, you know that" said Chris, looking to his younger sister. "Just like I have been so worried about all of you in the future, and not knowing if you were safe"

"It's been hard, but we've managed" said Melinda, with a small nod. "And we've lost more loved ones" she continued, with a small sigh. "But hopefully, what we're going to do here. It will fix all that will happen"

"We shouldn't be doing this though, running for our life, fighting off Lord Wyatt" said Chris, and Melinda looked at him. "He was supposed to protect us, be there with us fighting evil and not be the one causing it"

"I know, but that's what we're going to change right" said Melinda.

"I hope so" replied Chris, with a nod, as Melinda nodded also. "Just as of now, I haven't found out what happens to turn Wyatt into what he is in the future"

"Well I'm here now" said Melinda, looking to her brother. "And maybe the two of us, we can figure it out"

"Yeah" replied Chris, looking to her with a smile. "And how did you even know the spell to get here?" he asked, looking to his younger sister as Melinda gave a small laugh. "I tore it out of the book before I left not long ago, so he'd not be able to send anyone else here"

"Chris, I have the power of premonition remember" she replied, as Chris gave a nod. "I can see the future and the past, so I saw the spell you said in order to get here"

"I don't want you going back home though, that's for sure" he continued, shaking his head. "Especially since Wyatt, is going to be pretty angry with you when you do go back there"

"I just got to hope he doesn't go after the others, whilst looking for me" said Melinda, with a small sigh. "Our numbers are severely down now, and with only really Seth's power and mine that were of any real use to the resistance" continued Melinda, as Chris looked to her. "Well, I'm just really worried for them"

"Yeah, me too" replied Chris with a nod. "And I actually saw Seth not that long ago"

"How could you have seen Seth, he'd be just a baby here" said Melinda, looking to her brother with a laugh.

"He was" replied Chris, with a nod. "Turns out the Charmed ones, saved him from his maticore mom and her pack"

"You wanted to vanquish him" said Melinda, looking to her older brother in disbelief.

"No I didn't" replied Chris, shaking his head as Melinda looked to him with skeptism.

"Christopher, are you forgetting who you are talking too?" asked Melinda, with a laugh and shaking her head.

"Okay, yes maybe. But it was too protect Wyatt" said Chris, with a small sigh and Melinda looked to him.

"Chris. You know Seth had nothing to do with this. He has been a great help with the resistance" said Melinda, as Chris gave a loud sigh.

"I know that Minnie, it's just that I've been here all this time and I can't figure out what happens too Wyatt" replied Chris, looking to his younger sister. "Why he would grow up and want to kill innocent people"

"Like mom" said Melinda, with a small sigh and Chris looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah, and even if that was inadvertently" replied Chris, standing up and going over to the book shelf. "He was still the one who was making deals with demons, which then saw them kill her on my birthday of all days"

"And four years later, big brother is the leader of all evil" said Melinda, looking over to what her other older brother was getting over at the bookshelf. "What are you doing over there?"

"You better take this" said Chris, getting a little potion bottle out of one of the boxes.

"Take what?" asked Melinda, as Chris walked back over to her. "It's an empathy blocking potion so Phoebe won't be able to read you"

"Chris, isn't this a little dangerous for me to be taking?" asked Melinda, looking to him. "You know since I'm also an empath"

"It shouldn't block what you can feel of others" replied Chris, shaking his head. "But it definitely blocks out other empaths from reading you"

"So it works?" asked Melinda, as Chris looked to her with a nod.

"Yeah, Phoebe hasn't caught onto me yet, and she can't dig into Piper and Paige's thoughts now" said Chris. "So it definitely works"

"Okay, if you say so" replied Melinda, with a nod and opened the bottle. "Bottoms up" she said, as she drank it screwing her face up and she consumed the potion to block Phoebe from reading her thoughts and feelings. "Yeuch, taste horrible. Worse then horrible, it's gross"

"Well it's better that then Phoebe find out and tell the others, who you and me also; really are" said Chris, as Melinda nodded her head and looking to her older brother.

"Yeah but tell me this then" said Melinda, and Chris looked to her. "How come I can still read you"

"Maybe because you know me better than anyone else" replied Chris.

"Yeah" replied Melinda, with a laugh. "That and also the power to feel does come from our whitelighter side as well"

"Probably, only one of the new good things to come from dad" said Chris, as he sat back on the sofa and Melinda looked to him with a laugh.

"You've still got some major issues with him, haven't you" said Melinda, as Chris looked to her.

"Oh, and like you haven't?" fired back Chris, and Melinda looked to him shaking her head.

"Yes, of course I do" she replied. "But he's still our father" continued Melinda, as they heard Chris's name being called by Piper from downstairs. "Umm, do we both go"

"We both go, yeah" said Chris, with a nod; and the two of them orbed downstairs to the bottom level of the Halliwell manor, their future home; to see what Piper was wanting the oldest of the two future Halliwell children from the future for.

#JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP#

Orbing to the lower level of the Halliwell ancestral home; Chris and Melinda not only saw that Piper was in the living room of what was their future home, but also Phoebe, Paige and Leo as well.

"So you have a little sister" said Phoebe, as the two of them appeared out of the bright white lights. "Anything else you might want to be sharing with us now?"

"Umm, no not really" replied Chris, quickly looking to her and shaking his head; Melinda surprised by her older brother's snark towards their future aunt, and one who they were both particularly close with, especially after Piper's death.

"Okay, we can ask more questions later of the two of them" said Piper, and Melinda and Chris both looked to her. "But Leo, could you possibly heal that cut to the arm that Minne has"

"Was there no one in the future who was able to do this for you?" asked Leo, as he took a step towards Melinda, hand held out and placing it just over where the cut to her arm was. "Did you not ask"

"I did it just before I jumped through the portal to here" replied Melinda, with a small smile to her future father. "And we can't heal ourselves" she continued, before looking to Chris. "And big brother here is hopeless at healing, so he couldn't do it"

"Hey, those powers just haven't you know developed yet" replied Chris, looking to his younger sister. "And it's not like you have them either"

"Don't get snarky with me, Christopher" said Melinda, looking to him also. "I am fully aware of what my powers are and also what yours are too", and as Leo finished healing the cut on her arm. "Thank you" said Melinda, with a small smile to him.

"Pleasure" said Leo, with a nod as Melinda also nodded and looked to Chris who just rolled his eyes.

"So Chris's little sister" said Phoebe, and Melinda looked to her.

"Uh huh, I think we've already established that is who I am" replied Melinda looking at her, with a small smile.

"And your name is Minnie?" said Paige, and Melinda looked to her and then quickly to Chris, before nodding her head.

"Well actually it's Melanie, Melanie Perry" she replied, taking up the middle name of her older brother for her last name also. "But I've always being called Minnie by everyone"

"Melanie" said Piper, looking to her. "And you never got Mel"

"Umm, my teachers at school called me that" replied Melinda, with a nod. "But, I haven't been to school in about two years now"

"What is after the two of you in the future that is so bad" said Leo.

"We can't tell you that" replied Chris and Melinda together, looking to one another with a laugh; seeing just how well in sync that they were both still with each other even after being separated by time for the length that they had been.

"Yeah, you two are definitely related" said Paige, with a laugh. "That's something we hear from Chris, every single day almost"

"That maybe so, but she can't stay here Chris, she has to go back" said Leo, and Chris looked at his father in sheer disbelief, as Melinda also looked to him also a look of fear crossing her face.

"No, no. She can't it's way too dangerous" said Chris, shaking his head. "I'm not having Minnie sent back there"

"If I go back Leo, I'm dead" said Melinda, looking to her father. "That's what will happen if you were to send me back to my time"

"Who would kill you, who wants you dead?" asked Piper, and Melinda looked to her mother; hating having to lie to her.

"I can't say" said Melinda. "Just I know they will kill me, when I return"

"Please, you have to let Minnie, stay here" said Chris, as the past Halliwell women looked to him, as well as Leo.

"The elders aren't going to agree to it. They're not going to let two future white lighter witches from the future stay in the past" said Leo, shaking his head and giving a small sigh. "I'm sorry"

"Unbelievable, you would send her back there, and just let her die" said Chris.

"Chris, I don't want to, but it's not for me to decide" said Leo, and Chris glared towards the man who in less then a year would be his father. "Too much is at risk already having one person from the future here; but two. That's going to throw off the whole balance of what the future is meant to be"

"Leo, I wouldn't have come here if there was any other way" said Melinda, looking to the man who was her father, but who she had not now seen for many years since he was up their hiding as many whitelighters in the future also were, from that of Wyatt. "But I need you to trust me and also Chris. And I can help here, stop what is going to happen, happen, or a least try and help"

"Okay" replied Leo, with a long sigh, both Melinda and Chris looking at him as well as the three other Halliwell's in the living room. "I'll try to get the other elders to agree to it"

"Thank you" said Melinda, as Leo gave a nod; and she heard Chris's voice in her head. _"Typical, always got your own way with him"_ and she looked to her slightly older brother. _"Don't start Chris, the important thing is I am staying"_ she replied telepathically as Chris looked to her with a nod.

"Well if you're going to stay, I think there may be some old clothes of mine upstairs that might fit you" said Piper, standing up, and Melinda looked to her shaking her head; not particularly wanting to be wearing that of her future mom's clothes from the past.

"Oh it's fine, I can wear this" said Melinda, referring to the ratted old clothes that she had on.

"Nonsense" said Piper, with a laugh. "You're going to stand out way too much in them" she continued, and walked over to her unknown to her future daughter and taking her hand; as Melinda smiled. "Come on"

"I'm going to check something in the book" said Chris, with a nod, smiling to Melinda; who he knew was secretly loving that even though Piper had no idea who she was, that in some ways their mom was in their life again, as they headed upstairs to the second level.

"Okay" said Paige, with a nod, and Chris quickly looking to his aunt, with a small smile before orbing upstairs to the attic.

"Phoebe" asked Leo, as she looked to her brother in law. "Could you get anything off Minnie, or rather Melanie?"

"No, nothing, it's like Chris. I couldn't read her at all" replied Phoebe, as Leo gave a small sigh.

"You think they're hiding something?" asked Paige.

"Oh I know that they're hiding something, I just don't know what yet" said Leo, with a sigh.

"So you don't trust them?" asked Phoebe, as Leo shook his head head.

"It's not that I don't trust them" he replied, looking to her. "And I do believe Chris, when he says that he is trying to protect Wyatt" he continued, as both Paige and Phoebe nodded. "I just wish we knew more as well"

"We'll keep an eye on them" said Paige.

"Yeah, both of them" added Phoebe, before the three of them went back to doing what they had been before Piper had called them all back to the manor, and to meet the newest unbeknown to them future generation of Halliwell's from the not too distant evil ruled future, of the only born child to a Halliwell now; Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

* * *

 _End Note: Obviously I am going to be defecting with the eps after this from what actually happened within the show; but just need to be adding Melinda in slightly to them. Thankfully, years ago as well - I also was insane enough to download all the scripts from the show; so I can use them to work off instead of sitting and trying to transcribe from the eps themselves._

 _Thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and continued fave and follows on this story. This chapter is only relatively short, and that's because I just need to establish a few things before I go into more of adding Melinda into the eps of the show from Witchstock onwards._

 _Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Up in the bedroom, of her future mom; Melinda sat on the bed as Piper went through her wardrobe, looking for some clothes that she was able to borrow, and looked to Melinda with a smile as she handed her a pair of pants.

"You know I think they may be a little short for me" said Melinda, with a small laugh as she stood and holding the pants up against herself; with her being significantly taller than that of her future mother and standing at a height of around five foot ten inches; but still shorter than both her brothers who stood at over six foot.

"They'd work well as below the knee for you" said Piper, with a small laugh also as Melinda looked to her mom with a nod and smile. "You're parents must be tall" she said, looking back to her wardrobe with a sigh. "Both you and Chris, are quite tall"

"Umm, they're not actually" replied Melinda, shaking her head, as Piper turned back to her with a dress in her hands. "My mum isn't tall at all" she continued, taking the dress from Piper, that even though was meant to be at below knee length for her, would be above the knee for that of her. "And we're actually all taller than our dad as well"

"All taller?" asked Piper, looking to her, and Melinda gulped at her potential slip of the tongue.

"Chris and me, that's what I mean" said Melinda, hoping it was enough to cover it over. "Our mom often said we took more after our grandfather in terms of height"

"Okay, yeah" said Piper, with a nod. "I guess genetics are weird in that way"

"Oh definitely" replied Melinda, with a small smile to her and looked to the dress in her hands. "I'll just go and try this on"

"Sure" said Piper, with a smile to her also. "Bathroom is through there" she continued, pointing and Melinda looked to her with a nod, knowing where the bathroom of the ensuite bathroom for the room was in the room, and headed in there to change; Piper turning back to continue looking through her wardrobe for some clothes for the young girl.

"Find anything for her?" asked Paige, as she walked into the room of her older sister; and Piper turned to look at her.

"Not much" replied Piper, shaking her head. "She's considerably taller than I am"

"Hmm, I was thinking exactly the same thing" replied Paige with a nod. "We're all on the short side of the height table" she continued as Piper gave a nod. "And Chris and his sister, well maybe they also have giants in their family lineage"

"We don't have giants in my family" said Melinda, as she walked out of the bathroom; wearing that of the dress of her mom's and her old clothes from the future in her arms. "Just freakishly tall, that's all"

"That looks good on you" said Piper, with a smile to Melinda, as Paige nodded also in agreement. "But I don't really have much more that will fit you, except for a few shirts and tops maybe" she continued, as Melinda gave a small nod. "So we'll go shopping, and I can buy you a few things"

"As lovely as that is for you to do Piper" replied Melinda, shaking her head. "I didn't exactly come from the future with a purse full of money to buy things"

"Oh, sweetie it's fine" said Piper, with a laugh; Melinda looking to her with a small smile and the unknown heart pulling term of endearment for that of her young future daughter. "I'll buy you some stuff" she continued with a nod. "And then your brother can always pay me back later"

"Umm, Chris has money?" asked Melinda, looking to her mother in some confusion; wondering how that was even possible as Piper gave a small nod.

"I pay him to do some stuff around P3 for me" she replied, as Melinda gave a nod and small laugh; knowing that when they were younger, Chris often spoke of one day when he was older, before all that happened, happened, of taking over the nightclub that Piper had started only in this time, a few years earlier. "So I will just dock his pay"

"Okay, yeah" replied Melinda, with a laugh; knowing that Chris would hate the idea of that, much like he in the future when they were young kids, hated having his pocket money cut if he'd not completed all the chores he had. "And if I can, I'll help out as well then I will" she continued with a nod. "Although, I'm sort of not of legal age to be handling alcohol"

"We'll work something out" said Piper, with a smile to her as Melinda gave a small nod. "So do we want to go and get some things for you?"

"Sure, yeah let's go and get some things" replied Melinda, with a smile to her; and then left the manor with her mom and aunt, to do some shopping; reveling in getting to spend time with them both, even if they were not at all aware of who she really was.

#JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP#

That night, after having spent a few hours shopping with her mom and aunt; and finding it both enjoyable also rather heartbreaking also; Chris and Melinda were standing up on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, cloaked by their magic.

"I don't think I can do this Chris" said Melinda, looking to her older brother and shaking her head.

"Melinda, you have to. They can't find out that Wyatt is the evil we are trying to stop" said Chris.

"It's not that. I don't know how to be around her" replied Melinda, as Chris looked to his little sister. "I almost stuffed up so many times today, and I always feel like I am going to say something I shouldn't" she continued with a small sigh, as Chris nodded his head in agreement. "When all I really want is her to tell me that it's going to be okay and give me a hug, like she did when she was still alive"

"Yeah, I feel like that all the time Minnie" replied Chris, with a small sigh also. "When they've all said at certain points, that they don't trust me" he continued and Melinda looked to her older brother. "Believe me that hurts more than you could ever know" he said with a nod. "But what we're doing here, it's for the greater good"

"The future depends on it, right" said Melinda, as Chris nodded.

"Our whole family" replied Chris, and the two of them stayed up on the Golden Gate Bridge, a little longer talking; trying to figure out what their next move was going to be, in this battle to save Wyatt from becoming the evil ruling tyrant that they knew him to be in their future.

* * *

 _End Note: I already established in the first Trinity fic of mine; that Melinda is 5'10; and both the actors that played Wyatt and Chris, do stand over 6' tall.  
_ _Holly and Brian are both shorter than that, and the reference to them getting their height from their grandfather; comes from that of the actor who plays Victor is also a little bit over 6' as well._

 _I also too wanted to establish as well, just how Chris was maybe able to buy things in the past; since it would be highly unlikely that he'd have come with any money and all the clothes he wears. So having that Piper, gets him to do some work around P3 for her and pays him for it; just sort of comes into how he'd be able to get some money, since obviously being from the future he'd have no form of identification or a social security number and all that stuff needed to gain employment._

 _The next chapter is going to be a reworking of the Witchstock ep, and will take slightly longer to finish; only because I have to flick back and forth between the actual script for that whilst also writing in the newer stuff as well._

 _Thanks for reading and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I didn't plan on updating this until I was done 'rewriting' the Witchstock episode - but then I realized that the episode Criss-Crossed was set in November and then Witchstock in Jan; meaning there was indeed that month long gap where essentially Christmas would be. And we never really got to see Charmed have a Christmas episode, except for that of a very small flashback in season 1 where they watched a video of a Christmas when Patty was alive still._

 _So the gremlins basically got in my head, and were insisting that I write a Christmas chapter - and honestly I am glad I did it because it just shows how hard it would be for the two from the future to be in the past at that time of year, and knowing what they know of the future too; and all the emotions that for them that would go along with it, and to give them just a nice memory in that of the past with the other unknowingly attributing to that._

 _As always, I don't own any of the characters in use here; I am merely just playing with them for that of my; and also your enjoyment!_

 _So you know what to do at the end, give a follow or fave; or even a review!_

 _Love,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

* * *

Chapter 5 –

With a month having passed since Wyatt had, had Bianca take him to the future; where he saw his fiancée killed by the hands of his older brother, and then a week after that his little sister arriving through a portal into the past.

Chris sighed, as he woke up in the office of P3 where he'd been saying since he'd been in the past, and looked over to the calendar that was on the wall.

It was Christmas Day 2003; technically in his mind; his first Christmas would be that of the year after, when he was born the following November 2004. But yet here he was in the past, a year before his birth, trying to save his brother from becoming the evil tyrant that he would be in the future.

Standing up from his makeshift bed, which was really that of the sofa in the office; he quickly changed clothes and then orbed into the Halliwell manor, which was not yet that of his home. Heading for the bedroom, that up until recently had been Phoebe's and where his mom was letting Melinda sleep, since she wasn't keen on the young girl, and unbeknownst to her also that of her daughter; had been staying under that of the insistence of their mother. Chris smiled when he saw his still sleeping younger sister in the double bed, in the room that in the future would become hers; once both his aunts found their spouses he knew them to have in the future and also then move out of the ancestral manor and into places of their own.

"Hey Minnie Melly" he said, as he sat on the edge of the bed, and tapping his young sister to her shoulder. "Time to wake up"

"Hmmmph, go way" replied Melinda, rolling to the opposite direction and pulling the pillow she had over that of her head.

"Hmm, can't do that sorry" he replied, with a small laugh, and seeing his sister so peaceful wished that he'd not have to wake her; because like himself knew that even a little bit of sleep was that of something for them was a luxury, considering in the future it was something that they couldn't afford to have, in the fear of attacks happening when they did. "I was thinking we'd go and maybe do something" he continued, as Melinda moved that of slightly, under the pillow seemingly knowing that her older brother wasn't going to be leaving her alone. "It's Christmas Day after all, and we might as well do something"

"How about" said Melinda, pulling the pillow from over her head and looking to him. "You let me sleep" she continued as Chris looked to her. "Since technically it won't be a Christmas for me for another three years"

"And mine won't be for another year" replied Chris, with a laugh. "Come on Minnie" he continued, with a small sigh. "Just let's go and do something, anything"

"Fine I guess" said Melinda, with a small nod. "Better than doing nothing, I guess" she continued, as Chris gave a nod. "And it might be interesting to see what Christmas was like before we were born"

"That and kind of weird too" said Chris, with a laugh as Melinda gave a nod and smile also with a laugh as well.

"Let me just go and change and then we can go do something" she said, as she got out of the bed and move over to the wardrobe to get a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom down the hall to change and quickly freshen up.

Giving a sigh, as his young sister walked out of what was now that of his aunt's bedroom; he looked around the room, smiling ever slightly as he pictured in his mind how it would look in the future when Melinda was a young girl, before all that happened was to happen.  
The pictures of horses, which was a huge love for her; as well as also that of her favorite Disney princess, Mulan; who was a fierce warrior; and he lay back on the bed, just as he heard the surprised voice of his mother.

"Chris" she said, and he sat up and looking to the younger version of his soon to be mom. "What are you doing here?" she asked, as she too looked to him. "Where's your sister? Is she okay?"

"Umm, yeah she's fine" he replied, with a nod and small smile to her; seeing that even though she really wasn't aware of it, that maternal instinct coming into that of his mother, when it came to Melinda; and something he also wished that she would just show a little more with him. "Just in the bathroom, getting dressed"

"Oh, well okay" said Piper, with a nod, and Chris looked to her. "I was actually coming up here to see her and ask her to go and get you" she continued, with a nod. "It's Christmas Day, and I thought that you both might like to spend it with us"

"Umm, I….." started Chris, before taking a deep breath and trying to not let the emotion of having another Christmas with his family; something which none of them had had in the last few years, with Wyatt being evil, his mom and so many others being deceased, show on his face. "Me…Minnie and I" he stumbled, almost calling that of his little sister her real name. "We were just going to maybe go and have a look around, and do something"

"Well it's just that I have heaps of food" replied Piper, with a smile to him. "Can't help myself" she continued, with a laugh. "And going out, when there is more than enough to go around here. You and your sister should join us"

"Join, what?" asked Melinda, as she came up behind that of their mom, and Piper turned to look at her.

"Oh, I was coming up here to see if you would go and get your brother" replied Piper, with a smile to her. "And see if you'd both like to them join us for Christmas lunch"

"I was just telling Piper though" injected Chris, seeing that his younger sister was going to say that they would love to; still being able to read that of her mind, thanks to the whitelighter side of their magical abilities. "We were going to go out and do something"

"But you don't have that much money on you" said Melinda, looking to her older brother and shaking her head. "And it would be rude of us not to accept Piper's offer on this day"

"I guess, it would be" replied Chris, with a sigh; and not wanting to get into an argument with that of his sister in front of their mother, and especially not on that of Christmas Day, and ruin what could be a nice memory for all of them. "Thank you Piper" he said, looking to her. "It's kind of you to offer"

"Oh, it's fine" said Piper with a smile. "Come down whenever" she continued, going to walk away. "Lunch won't be for a few more hours yet, but Paige and Phoebe are downstairs, as is Wyatt"

"Sure, yeah we will" said Chris, with a nod as Piper walked away from the bedroom and Melinda walked back into what would be her future bedroom. "Thanks for the backup there Minnie" he said, looking to her, and Melinda placed the clothes she would sleep in under that of one of the pillows on the bed.

"Chris, come on" said Melinda as she sat next to him on the bed that she'd been sleeping in. "Can't we just take a little time for normalcy whilst we're here"

"We don't have the luxury of that though Minnie" said Chris, and she looked to her older brother with a half frown and pout. "And do not try that look on me, because it's not going to work now"

"Can you for once just stop being so neurotic about everything" replied Melinda, as Chris looked to her with a sigh and small frown. "And just relish in this opportunity that we've been given" she continued, as she felt that of her brother's defenses breaking down and what was ideally her will. "To spend a Christmas with them, have it maybe be like we remember" she said, giving him a small smile as Chris gave a nod. "Don't you want to have that memory, in case we go back to a future that we don't manage to change and one where will never ever have that again"

"Wow" said Chris, giving a laugh. "On what is to be such a happy and cheerful day" he continued, shaking his head and looking to his younger sister. "You sure know how to make it just that little bit morbid now"

"Well it's worked, huh" replied Melinda, with a laugh and Chris looked her and went to say something; but she cut in before he could reply. "And don't tell me it hasn't" she continued, shaking her head. "Empath, remember"

"Yeah" said Chris, with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Minnie Melly" he continued, hugging her. "I'm glad you're here"

"Merry Christmas, Chris" she replied, returning the hug from her brother. "And I'm glad I'm here too" she continued, with a nod; before the two of them headed downstairs to where the others of what was to be their future family, were celebrating Christmas.

#JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP#

Walking into the living room of the manor, the two unknown to be Halliwell's saw their two soon to be aunts; sitting talking, with Phoebe seated with Wyatt, playing with one of the many toys, the at the moment younger version of their older brother had gotten as a gift.

"Hi" said Paige, when she saw the two of them, and giving them both a smile. "Piper said that you were going to be joining us for Christmas lunch"

"That's okay, isn't it" said Melinda, as she sat on the sofa next to that of her aunt and Chris went and sat in the vacant arm chair.

"Oh, definitely" said Paige, with a laugh. "Piper always makes way too much food" she continued, with a nod, and Melinda looked over to her Chris, with that of a small smile; both of them taking a moment to know that not much would change in the Christmases that they remember having as a family. "So the more, to eat it all; the less we are to be having left over for the next two weeks"

"So what was Christmas like for the two of you in the future?" asked Phoebe, as she sat with her young nephew. "Did you spend it with your families?"

"Yes" replied Chris, as Melinda looked over to her brother and letting him take point.

"Mother, father, grandparents?" inquired Phoebe, as Chris looked over to Melinda, and then back to their aunt and letting out a small sigh.

"Our dad, he wasn't around much" he replied, as Phoebe and Paige looked to him. "So a lot of the time it was just our Mom, grandfather and Mel and I"

"Well I'm sure it was filled with a lot of love, regardless of who was there" said Paige, and Chris looked to her with a nod; hating that he was lying to her. "I know growing up, the best things I remember about my adoptive parents is just the times when were together" she continued, as the three adults in the room looked to her. "Even if at the time I was not so willing to let them know that"

"I know what you mean there" said Phoebe, with a small nod. "After Mom died, Grams always made sure that Christmas was really special for us" she continued, before looking to Melinda and Chris. "So your Dad, he worked a lot?"

"He did" replied Melinda, with a small nod. "It meant he spent a lot of time away from home" she continued, and quickly looking to Chris. "But we knew that he cared for us, it was just his work was also that of importance as well"

"What does your father do?" asked Paige, looking to them both with a smile; and they both knew that unlike that of what Phoebe was doing and forever trying to get information from the both of them, since she was unable to read them; that Paige's inquiring was more out of a love and concern for the two of them.

"He's a doctor" said Chris, and Melinda looked to her brother; knowing that he was going with the occupation that their father had before he became a whitelighter.

"I guess that would keep him very busy then" said Paige, with a small nod and smile; as Melinda looked towards the kitchen, feeling that of her Piper's frantic mind as she did things in the kitchen in preparation for the meal to be had later that day.

"I think, I might go and see if Piper needs a hand" said Melinda, as she stood from the sofa and looked over to Chris. _"Mom's in a panic in there"_

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Phoebe, with a laugh and Melinda looked over to her. "We all stay well clear of the kitchen on days like today" she continued as Paige nodded her head in agreement. "Piper gets very panicked and we know it's best to just stay well clear of our big sister when she is in her chef mode"

"I still might go and see if there is anything I can do to help" replied Melinda, knowing in the future that even though Piper was still very much like that on not on that of Christmas, but birthdays and Thanksgiving as well; she always did like the help, even if she'd be not admitting it.

"Yeah, same" said Chris, with a nod also as Paige and Phoebe looked to him; not knowing that he was picking up on the vibes from his younger sister that was telling him that their mom was in a panic. "It's the least we can do since Piper is letting us have Christmas with the two of you"

"Okay, but don't say we didn't warn you" replied Paige, with a laugh; as Chris and Melinda gave a small laugh also before heading into the kitchen.

"They have a lot of pain" said Phoebe, looking to her younger sister as the two future Halliwell's walked away to the kitchen.

"Wait, you're able to read them?" asked Paige, looking to her sister as well; as Phoebe shook her head.

"No, I haven't been able to get anything off Chris since he came back from the future" she replied, as Paige gave a small nod; remembering how in the short little period of time where Bianca had began to strip Chris of his powers, that his empathy block had been down. "And never gotten anything from Minnie"

"Well then how do you know that they are in pain?" asked Paige, as Phoebe gave a sigh.

"It doesn't take an empath to know that they have had loss in their life" replied Phoebe, and Paige looked to her sister. "The way they spoke of their family, a dad not being around" she continued, as Paige gave a nod. "It's something I know a little too well, unfortunately"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" said Paige, with a small smile to her. "So today will be nice for the two of them" she continued, as Phoebe gave a nod. "We might not be their family, but we can at least be there for them today and make it special for the two of them"

"We can, yeah" said Phoebe, with a smile to her younger sister; neither of them realizing just how close they were to the two future Halliwell's, and really actually that of their family.

#JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP#

Entering the kitchen, and seeing that of a frantic Piper rushing about; was for them definitely a thing that they both remembered from the Christmases that they would come to have in the future, not only with her, but also with that of Wyatt, their grandfather Victor, and also too both their aunts, uncles and cousins that in the next few years come to be in terms of relationships and also births.

"Do you need any help?" asked Melinda, looking to where their mom was busy at the kitchen bench, stirring a pot on the stove and also at the same time, looking what appeared to be the stuffing that she would bake in a dish in the oven.

"Huh, what?" asked Piper, as she looked up her two future children. "Help" she said, shaking her head. "I'm okay, no help needed"

"Are you sure?" asked Chris, as Piper nodded; and Melinda having looked around the kitchen saw the yet to be decorated gingerbread house on the table, poked her older brother in the side, mentally saying to him. _"House"_ and he looked over to the table also, before looking back to Piper who seemed to be once more in her cooking zone. "Minnie and I, we could possibly maybe decorate the gingerbread house for you?"

"Oh, no it's fine" replied Piper, looking up to him quickly. "I have it all under control"

"The only way you would have this all under control" said Melinda, giving a small laugh. "Would be if you were to cast a spell" she continued, as Piper looked to her. "But see that would be a personal gain spell, and something that you don't really like"

"How do you know I don't like casting spells for personal gain?" asked Piper, looking to her with somewhat interest.

"Umm, Chris told me" said Melinda, as she quickly looked to her older brother who in turn nodded. "You know when he was telling me stuff about all of you. Stuff that I'd be best knowing"

"Okay" said Piper, with a nod also. "But really I'm fine" she continued, with a smile to them, as she turned the pot she had on the stove down to a shimmer, before moving over to the stuffing mixture. "I have everything under control"

"Sure Piper" said Chris, with a small nod and looked to Melinda shrugging his shoulders; both of them seeing that this version of Piper, clearly wasn't going to let up on being the only one in the kitchen and let them help her. "Just that Minnie and I, we use to decorate the gingerbread house for our mom; and thought it might be nice to do again"

"You had a gingerbread house growing up in your family?" asked Piper, as she placed the stuffing tray into the oven. "We've always had one in my family too, and I thought it be something nice they Wyatt would like to see this year"

"We did, yeah" replied Melinda, with a small sigh and smile to her; hating hearing and she also knew Chris hated hearing as well, how everything that Piper was doing in this present time that they were in, was for Wyatt. "Although Chris would eat more lollies, than he'd ever put on the house"

"Umm, excuse me?" asked Chris, giving a laugh and poking his younger sister in the side. "That was you, I believe" he continued, with a smile to her. "Along with eating as well the icing mixture too, and then wondering why you later had a stomach ache"

"I love eating the icing too" said Piper, with a laugh; and the two future Halliwell's looked to their mom, both knowing just how close they were to giving away a little too much about who they were really were. "And I guess, I could use some help with stuff in here" she continued, with a small smile to them both. "Otherwise it's not going to be ready?"

"Really?" asked Melinda, with a smile forming over her face. "You're going to let us decorate the gingerbread house?"

"Yes" said Piper, with a nod and smile. "Just as long as you promise not to eat the icing and the lollies"

"Can't hold any promises" said Chris, with a laugh, and Piper gave a small laugh also.

"Okay, just know I'll be here and watching to make sure" she replied, with a smile as she walked over to the fridge and got out a bowl from it; one that Chris and Melinda knew instantly that was containing that of the icing for the house, that their mom would make from scratch.; and Chris taking the bowl from her. "Piping bags and the nozzle attachments for them are there next to the house" she said, pointing to the table where the house was sitting. "And lollies too"

"Sure thank you Piper" said Melinda, with a smile to her future mother as she took a seat at the table and grabbed the piping bag that was on it, as Chris put the bowl of icing mixture down for her to grab the spoon that was in the bowl to place the mixture into the bag. "This means a lot to me and Chris" she continued, as Piper gave a nod and smile to her also; whilst Chris grabbed a handful of Smarties from the bowl, quickly shoveling them into his mouth. "And he's stealing Smarties too"

"Tattle tale" said Chris, his mouthful of the candy; and Melinda looked to her brother with a laugh; and Piper too looking to him with a laugh and smile also; not realizing just how much what she was allowing the two future time travelers do, was really also that of a bittersweet memory for the both of them, whilst also being too that of an amazing one as well, as they got to spend a Christmas once more with that of their family.

#JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP##JTTP#

With Christmas lunch being a few hours later, and the two of them having decorated the gingerbread house, and trying to make it not look as if they'd been taught by that of their mom in the soon to be future. The two of them were now in the dining room of the manor along with Paige and Phoebe; as Piper came walking in with the turkey, ready for that of carving.

"Leo" said Piper, as she placed it down, and took young Wyatt from Phoebe who had a hold of him. "Come on, you promised you'd be here" she continued, not seeing the look that Chris and Melinda quickly shared, knowing what it was like to have many Christmases without that of their father present for them. "Leo"

"I'm sure he'll here" said Paige, with a smile to her older sister. "He won't want to miss this"

"Leo" said Piper, with a frustrated sigh as she looked to her sister and then to Wyatt; as orbs then appeared in the manor.

"Hi, sorry" said Leo, wearing that of normal clothes instead of the elder robes he would wear up in the heavens. "Trying to get away from the other elders, it's difficult" he continued, with a small smile to Piper as she handed Wyatt over to him. "They don't understand what it's like to have a family" he sighed, as Piper gave a small nod. "Hey buddy, Merry Christmas huh"

"Well you're here now, and Piper has been busy in the kitchen all morning" said Phoebe with a smile to her brother in law. "So let's eat"

"Yeah, it looks amazing Piper" said Leo as he placed Wyatt into the high chair which was next to him. "Really, amazing"

"Thank you" said Piper, with a smile to him as she took a seat next to that of Wyatt; and Leo looked to his two sister in laws with a smile, before looking to Chris and Melinda.

"Umm, Piper?" he asked, turning to her. "What are Chris and Minnie doing here?" he asked. "I thought this was family only?"

"Well they don't really have anywhere else to go now" said Piper, looking to him. "And I thought it was a nice offer letting them join us"

"If we're not wanted" said Chris, placing a hand to Melinda's arm. "Then we can just leave" he continued with a nod, seeing just a fraction of hurt come over his sister's face at what Leo had said. "It should be family", and then looking to his sister mentally added to her _"You get use to Dad, saying that believe me"_

"Nonsense" said Piper, looking to the two of them. "You're both staying, and that's final" she continued, with a nod; both of them looking to her. "Now sit, all of you"

"Okay, we're not going to argue with you" said Phoebe, with a small sigh as she, Paige, Chris and Melinda all took seats at the table.

"Okay good" said Piper, with a nod; the seven of them eating an almost family like Christmas lunch together, with four of the adults not knowing at all what it really did mean to that of the half witch half whitelighters from the future, to be having what was an unexpected moment of family time with them.

* * *

 _End Note : A pretty sappy chapter I will admit; however I also think it's a nice one too, and just goes to delve a little more into that of what Chris and Melinda would be feeling in the past._

 _This will be my last update for the year, of any of my stories - so thank you so much for all the love and support over this past year. It really means the world to me. I might be absent for the next month, as I embark on writing a completely original novel, in the hopes of getting it published. So whilst I may not be around, rest assure, my mind if still crazy mad working away at something!_

 _Merry Christmas to you all, and I will see you soon in 2019!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
